


Secret Marriage

by Lunatical



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, This is my first work here, holy shit am I nervous, idk man, maybe a bit of crack, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/pseuds/Lunatical
Summary: Iron Husbands "Secretly Married" AU“Dude, is that a wedding ring?”





	

“Dude, is that a wedding ring?”

Rhodey stopped, a cup of coffee halfway to his mouth, and looked back at Clint. The archer was staring at him with a weird mix of shock and glee in his eyes, and the rest of the Avengers had also stopped their breakfast to stare at him -or, more specifically, at his hand.

He could see Tony hiding a smirk behind the rim of his cup, and he had to fight the urge to do the same at the thought of the shitshow that was about to go down.

Rhodey took a sip of his coffee, smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, what does it look like to you?”

Clint looked ready to burst from excitement, and the same expression could be seen on Steve and Thor’s faces.

“When the fuck did you manage to get married without us noticing? Why didn’t you tell us? Man, what the hell, when are we going to meet your wife? She must be a fucking badass if she’s married to you!”

“Aye, I also agree with our shield-brother! Your beloved is surely a mighty warrior, and we must celebrate your union with a glorious feast!”

Rhodey laughed and shook his head.

“Thanks Thor, but I don’t think that will be necessary. And you guys didn’t notice me getting married because I was married long before I even met you. About fifteen years, actually.”

At the expressions on the others’ faces, Tony couldn’t hold his laughter in any longer, and had to put down his mug in order to hold his stomach as he laughed.

After he calmed down, he straightened up, wiped his tears away and took a couple of deep breaths.

“H-holy shit, the look on your faces…”

“Wait wait wait, _you knew?!_ ” Clint sounded so betrayed it was almost comical.

“Of course I knew,” Tony had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and it was Rhodey’s turn to hide his grin with his mug, “I was at the wedding.”

That quickly prompted another round of weird sounds from Clint, but Natasha seemed to perk up at that. Turning to Rhodey, she assessed him with a sharp look

“So, did you keep your wife a secret to respect her privacy and to protect her, or is there something else we should know? Is she a superhero?”

Rhodey couldn’t help but snort at that

“Oh, believe me, my spouse doesn’t need protection, and their privacy is not an issue.”

“Your spouse, huh… I assume it’s not a woman then, and judging by your phrasing they’re a superhero of some sorts, aren’t they?”

Natasha looked at Tony with a calculating look in her eyes, and Rhodey smiled again

“Yes, you assume correctly”

Clint looked positively shocked speechless, and even Steve whispered “Married to a man for fifteen years, and he’s a superhero… how did we not know?”

Rhodey ignored them, and focused back to Natasha who was still watching Tony.

The two avengers stared at each other, Tony with a smirk on his face and Natasha with a gleeful glint in her eyes. Rhodey shook his head fondly.

_Well, she definitely knows now… and the others should put it together soon enough._

Just as he thought that, Steve spoke up

“Tony, you said you were at the wedding… were you the Colonel’s best man? I mean, since you are best friends and all…”

Rhodey looked back at his husband, who had such a brilliant smile that it still made his heart still flutter even after fifteen years of marriage.

“Nah, I wasn’t his best man.” Tony walked over to Rhodey and intertwined their hands together “I was the groom.”

Silence reigned over the group for a couple seconds, before the room erupted in pure chaos. Rhodey laughed at the curses leaving Clint’s mouth, but those were almost drowned out by Thor’s booming laughter; Steve apparently was too dumbfounded to speak and Natasha was smiling in a small but sincere way at the two of them.

He looked down at his husband, and Tony smiled up at him, joyful and careless and happy, and Rhodey couldn’t help but smile back and bend down to kiss the man he loved. Clint made gagging sounds and got whacked over the head by Natasha, and Rhodey could feel Tony’s smile against his lips.

Yeah, he thought with a sigh, he was happy with his weird family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I want to start by saying that this is my first work I've ever posted in english (which is not my first language btw) and I'm super nervous right now!  
> If you find any grammar errors or mistakes in general please let me now.  
> P.S: I don't have a beta reader right now, but I'm looking for one so if you are interested hit me up!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr [here](http://lunaticalwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
